


The Lesson Plan

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack educates Phryne  on his methods of study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on another chapter of my current fiction, but thanks in large part to other writers in this fandom my mind is in the gutter.
> 
> It's made me want to try my hand at a more explicit depiction of a sexual encounter than I usually write. I doesn't fit with my story, so it will stand alone.
> 
> Since this is my first attempt, I'd welcome feedback.

Phryne lay next to Jack, still vibrating from a rather recent and very powerful orgasm. It had been like this since their first time together and had only improved from there.

She’d always had a responsive body, able to achieve multiple orgasms, but never as consistently or enjoyably as she did with Jack. In a relatively short time he’d become incredibly skilled at making her swoon.

“Where did you learn to do that?” she asked, breathlessly. “Who taught you?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, lazily. Not opening his eyes.

“I mean the things you do to me. It’s very satisfying. I’m wondering who I have to thank for your education.”

He laughed and rolled to his side, propping himself up on his elbow to look at her. 

“Why, I believe you have yourself to thank,” he said smiling. He began drawing his hand slowly over her stomach.

“Me?” she said surprised. “How so? I’ve never said a word on the subject.”

“Oh, you say plenty if a man pays attention. And I pay attention.” 

His voice dipped low and floated over her like silk.

“For example, if I do this,” he slid his hand up her side and cupped her breast, gently squeezing it and rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

“This happens,” he continued, watching until her nipple hardened and she arched up toward him. He brought his mouth over her breast, licking at the firm nub.

“But that’s easy. Any idiot could figure that out,” he said. 

“If I try harder,” he moved closer to her on the bed so that their bodies were touching. She noticed his cock had begun to stiffen and it pressed into her thigh. 

“I learn that this,” he dipped his head to kiss along the side of her neck, up to her ear, sucking her earlobe between his lips and grazing it with his teeth, “makes you sigh,” he finished, with a whisper in her ear.

“In fact, I’ve made a study of learning where to put my hands and how to touch and kiss to affect you most,” he said, moving down her body, kissing first the base of her throat, along her collar bone, before concentrating for a time on one, then the other breast, and moving down her stomach.

“Each sigh and moan, the way your body writhes beneath mine, informs me,” he continued. “And I listen, and watch and learn.”

His voice was like velvet. Sliding into her ears and pushing into her consciousness, making her warm and dizzy. His mouth moved down her stomach while his hands caressed her sides, and she lay back taking in each sensation, not lifting a finger to touch him. 

Her breath was coming faster and when his mouth reached her hip bone and his hands pushed her legs apart she groaned loudly in anticipation. She knew she was already very wet. She was pulsing with need.

“Yes,” he growled. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

He moved between her legs, bending her knees and bringing them up on either side of him. One hand went to her core and he pushed two fingers deep inside her moving them back and forth in a way that made her wild with desire.

He lifted his head to look at her. His fingers slipped along her soaked folds, while his thumb joined in to rub her clit. Alternately circling gently then applying a delicious pressure. His other hand was under her, raising her up slightly so her pelvis was angled toward the ceiling. The fingers inside her pressing on a spot that had her reeling. Her head fell back and she cried out “Oh Jack!”

“Yes,” he crowed in triumph. “Say my name!” 

She obliged, her head falling from side to side, her hands gripping the sheets as his name fell repeatedly from her lips like a curse.

“My motives are not purely selfless, you know,” he went on. 

She had no idea how he could sound so calm. His fingers worked magic inside her while his mouth moved along her abdomen, kissing and teasing with his tongue. She was beside herself, outside herself, climbing and falling and completely delirious.

“Pleasing you does incredible things to my body. It’s exquisite torture. I want to hear you call me name. I want to know that I can make you scream and cry out in utter delight. And when I enter you, I want to know all the sounds you make. You fill my senses to overflowing. I can’t get close enough, deep enough. It’s never enough, yet too much all at the same time.” He pulled his hand from her and she complained loudly.

“God, Jack Don’t Stop! Please, I need you,” she whimpered.

“You have me,” he whispered, kissing along her inner thigh as his hand tickled her behind one knee. “Whenever you want me. Always and forever, I’m yours and that’s all I need. That, and to know that I please you, that I can send you flying.”

With that he buried his head between her legs and pressed his lips to her core, sucking and thrusting his tongue deep inside, then teasing her clit. His hands gripped her hips, pulling her tight to his mouth. 

And she flew. 

Her body soared as her legs began to shake. She heard sounds emanate from her that she hadn’t known she could make. She didn’t know where she was or even her own name.

“Ohh, fuuuck,” she groaned, her voice deep and husky as an orgasm washed over her.

He rose up then and she saw his erection. It was gorgeous, sticking straight out from his body.

“My thoughts exactly,” he said roughly. 

He lifted her hips and drove deep inside her. It was a fiery coupling. She wasn’t sure how her body was able to take it. She was a bundle of raw nerves, completely exposed to his furious assault and it was glorious.

He lay down on top of her, bucking mercilessly against her. She rose to meet each magnificent thrust, drawing him deeper and clenching around him. She wanted to drive him wild, to take him over the edge with her. 

He was ruthless, never slowing down, never ceasing. Filling her, pushing harder and deeper, impossibly deeper until her mind slipped away and she was all rough edges and pure sensation.

She came so hard she thought she’d shatter. She was just conscious enough to feel him come along with her and the way his body shook and shuddered she knew his experience was equally satisfying.

He collapsed on top of her, his chest heaving, their bodies so slicked with sweat he nearly slipped off, but she held him to her, her hands cupped firmly on his behind. His head rested near her shoulder.

“Well,” she said, once she’d found her voice. “I am a wonderful teacher.”

His body began to shake as a low, rumbling chuckle began in his chest. He rolled off her as it built to a full throated laugh that was so contagious she had to join in.


End file.
